Staying Gold
by marylou92
Summary: A story about Johnny Cade if he hadn't died from the incident in the burning church JC/OC Reviews are much appreciated
1. Chapter 1

This is a story about Johnny Cade, a greaser. In S.E. Hinton's novel, The Outsiders, Johnny dies saving children from a fire. In this version, Johnny lived and wasn't paralyzed or crippled. In court, Johnny was charged for involuntary manslaughter because he killed a Soc, Bob, in order to save Ponyboy Curtis, his fourteen-year-old friend. Dallas Winston was never killed by the police. This story takes place after Johnny is released from jail.

I do not own the characters from S.E. Hinton's The Outsiders. Please review!

Johnny walked the familiar streets of his neighborhood. He had been in jail for almost a year for involuntary manslaughter. Johnny had killed a teenage Soc because his friend Ponyboy Curtis was being drowned by the Socs. Johnny and Ponyboy were both greasers. Greasers were the poor gangsters. They could be identified by their long hair that was greased back. Johnny wasn't like most of the gang. He was shy and jumpy. He had big black eyes and long jet black hair that was heavily greased and fell in shaggy bangs. Johnny came from a family that didn't care about him. His father beat him and drank heavily. His mother was always getting mad at him and yelling at him for no reason. Sometimes they ignored him and acted like he didn't even exist it didn't help him when some Socs beat him up badly just for fun. Bob, the Soc Johnny had killed, had been the one who had beaten him up. After the beating, Johnny was even scared of his own shadow.

Ponyboy was a fifteen year-old with greenish-gray eyes and light brown hair with a red tint. He was smart and also quiet, although not as quiet as Johnny. He had run away with Johnny, after Bob was killed, when he was fourteen. He and Johnny were close friends. Sodapop, Ponyboy's brother was a dreamy teen with golden-blonde hair and movie-star good looks. He had dropped out of school because he struggled with the work. Sodapop was always cheerful and enjoyed having fun. Ponyboy's other brother was Darry. He was a muscular twenty year-old. He was hardworking and tough. Even though he didn't show it much, he was caring and protective. Dallas Winston was the wildest and toughest of the bunch. He had a long record with the police. Dally had blond hair that was almost white. Steve was another member of the gang. He and Sodapop were good friends. The last member of the gang was Keith Matthews, commonly known as Two-Bit. He was the clown of the gang. Two-Bit was proud of his black-handled switchblade.

While Johnny was making his way to the vacant lot in the neighborhood where the gang often played football, he met Dally. Dallas walked over to Johnny "Hey, look who's out of the cooler." Dally grinned messing up Johnny's hair.

"What all has happened while I was gone?" Johnny asked quietly. The two of them walked a while in search of the rest of the gang.

Macie Adams stepped outside of her new house. She was taking a break from unpacking her things. Macie's family had moved to another town in Oklahoma, in hopes of Macie and her brother Jake going to a better school. Macie was going to be a junior this year and her brother was going to be a senior. Macie had reddish-brown, curly hair that she kept in a ponytail. She had blue eyes that often had a faraway look in them. Macie was shy and quiet, often keeping to herself. She liked to help people when given the opportunity. She came from a sheltered family that went to church every Sunday. Macie was a Christian, enjoyed attending church, and was firm in her beliefs. She did pretty well in school but struggled with math class. Because she never talked much, people though she was stuck up. Macie tried to fit in, but nobody ever really noticed her.

Her brother Jake was an athletic, popular teenager. He had light-brown hair and hazel eyes. Jake made good grades without even cracking a book. He was tall and often thought he was better than Macie and bossed her around.

Macie walked down the road by herself. It was almost noon in early August. She was going to look around town while she went to the store for her parents. They had moved to the eastside of town and the nearest store was only a few minutes away from their house in a car. She had no car though because her family couldn't afford another car. While she walked she became aware of someone following her. She quickly dared a look behind her. There were two teenage boys. One was older and had light blond hair while the younger boy had black hair and a tanned face. Macie quickened her pace but the boys easily caught up with her. The older boy started walking beside her. Macie said nothing and stared straight ahead, scared out of her wits.

"Hey, baby. I ain't seen you around these parts." Macie didn't respond.

All of a sudden the guy beside her grabbed her purse and took off running. Instead of using her head, she ran after the boy. The other boy passed Macie and caught up with the boy who had stolen her purse. They stopped and Macie halted in front of them. The younger one was saying nervously "Come on, Dally. She didn't do anything; just give it back to her."

Dally grinned at Johnny, "You didn't change a bit while you were in the slammer."

Dally handed the purse to Johnny before he walked away "See you later, kid." Johnny turned to the girl and shyly handed the purse back to her.

"Thank you so much." Macie quietly said.

"Y-You shouldn't be walking around here by yourself. It's dangerous."

Macie nodded and said shyly, "I'll be fine." She held out her hand to the boy, "Thanks again." Johnny nodded as she walked off. As she walked to the store she wondered why the two boys looked familiar.


	2. Chapter 2

I know it isn't that great but this story has been in my head for a while and I tried my best to get it the way I imagined. Please review. Thanks!

**Chapter 2**

Macie stayed home for the next few days until she decided to go to the drive-in to see a movie. There were a few to choose from but in the end she chose the Nightly Double. Macie sat in one of the seats in front of the concession stand. There weren't many people sitting in the chairs, but Macie didn't mind being alone.

About halfway through the first movie a group of boys came and sat down a few rows in front of her. She recognized the two boys that had taken her purse. There were four more of them. Suddenly it hit her, the boys that had seemed familiar were Johnny Cade and Dallas Winston, and the boy that was sitting next to Johnny was Ponyboy Curtis. Macie had read an article in the paper about them. They had run into a burning church to save some children. Johnny had also been mixed up in a killing of a teenage boy. These boys were gangsters and she knew her parents wouldn't approve of her being around them, but three of them were heroes and Macie thought they seemed like fine people.

Instead of watching the movie, she ended up watching them cut up. One time she actually laughed out loud, and quickly left for the concession stand before they could figure out who had laughed. Two-Bit saw her before she could get away, and followed her. He tapped on her shoulder and said, "Haven't seen you around here before."

"I just moved here." Macie could already feel heat coming to her cheeks.

Two-Bit grinned "How old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"I saw you laughing at us."

She shrugged, "So?"

"Well most girls ignore us and think we are bad."

"You don't look that bad to me. A little rough, but alright."

Two-Bit laughed and held out his hand, "I'm Two-Bit Matthew."

Macie shook his extended hand, "I'm Macie Adams."

"Do you want to meet the rest of the gang?"

"Sure."

Macie followed Two-Bit to where everyone else was sitting. Two-Bit introduced her to everyone and offered a seat with them. There were a few other girls with them. They were all blondes and talked a whole lot. Johnny, who was on the end, slid over and offered the seat he had been in. Macie sat in between Ponyboy and him. They didn't talk much and watched the movie. Ponyboy occasionally asked her questions about herself and she politely answered.

Two-Bit who was on the other side of Ponyboy grinned at him, "I think this is a girl you could handle, Pony."

"Aw come on, Two-Bit. Cut it out," Pony said as she shoved Two-Bit. The rest of the time Macie, Ponyboy, and Johnny were silent.

When the second movie was over, Macie stood up and quietly told them, "Well I need to be getting back to the house."

Macie started to leave when Ponyboy spoke up, "Maybe I can walk you home. It can get dangerous at night around town. You want to come Johnny?" Johnny shrugged and followed them.

Johnny's house was on the way so he decided he would go home. Ponyboy and Macie waited outside and heard yelling. "Why don't his parents like him?" Macie asked quietly.

Ponyboy shrugged, "I don't know. He don't fight back or even whimper when his dad beats him. If it weren't for us he would probably be long gone by now. What makes it so bad is he still loves them even though they treat him like that. Sometimes he sleeps out in the vacant lot." Macie could see the anger in Ponyboy's eyes.

"What about in the winter?" she asked concerned.

"He comes over to our house when it's really cold." After a few minutes Johnny came out, the door slamming behind him.

"I'll just sleep in the lot tonight since it ain't rainy." The three of them continued to Macie's house.

When they arrived, she thanked them, "It was nice meeting ya'll. I'll see you around."


End file.
